The present invention relates in general to metal hydrides and the reaction thereof with silicon halides to produce silane. Silane is a useful commodity in the production of semiconductor grade silicon by any of the various means which recover the silicon by decomposition of the silane.
Production of silane using magnesium hydride is known in the art. For instance, see "Silane Production from Magnesium Hydride", E. M. Marlett and B. G. McKinnie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,419 (Issued Feb. 16, 1988). This patent provides a silane production route which recycles magnesium values that would ordinarily be lost or disposed of. However, there remains a need for improved routes to provide silane which recycles magnesium values.